You Can Call Me Charlie
by Kalexico
Summary: Dianna likes to dress up as Charlie and be a gentleman sometimes. Naya likes to be treated like a lady sometimes. Warning: smut. Lots and lots of smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote this story a while ago, but only decided to post this now because I didn't want to post RPF here. It's a fill for a prompt at the GKM. There are five chapters, so let me know if you want to read them all and I'll post them here **

**Prompt****: **_**Dianna likes to be called "Charlie" when they're fucking.**_

**Disclaimer****: None of these events happened IRL. I've never met Dianna or Naya and everything in this story is purely fictional. If it's not, I pray to God they made videos.**

**Warnings****: strap-on, genderplay**

* * *

><p>Naya stretches languidly, basking in the sunlight filtering through the thin curtains. She rolls over mindlessly, her hand patting the spot next to her, fully expecting to find her favourite blonde in the world there. She frowns when she realizes that she's alone in bed, then figures that Dianna is probably up already. When she looks at the red numbers flashing on her bedside table, that possibility becomes very real. It's 10.30 AM already.<p>

The tour has been exhausting for everyone and even though they've had so much fun, discovered so many places and met so many interesting people, everyone is glad to be back home. Naya feels like she could sleep forever and contemplates for a moment whether she should just turn around and sleep some more, but then decides that she'd rather go and find Dianna.

Reluctantly, she drags herself out of bed, the prospect of seeing her girlfriend within a few seconds being her only incentive. She grins when she thinks back to all those hotel rooms they had 'fun' in. The rest of the cast and crew knows that they're a couple and that they're going strong, but they don't have the faintest idea just how 'fulfilling' their sex life is. She muses how lucky she is to have found Dianna and to have Dianna want her back just as much as she enters the kitchen.

She wants to say: "Hi, Di." It's an ongoing joke between them. However, she stops herself when she sees Dianna's attire. She's wearing a long sleeve **red double cloth hooded check shirt**, sleeves rolled over, and a pair of men's jeans. Naya feels her body reacting immediately.

"Hi, Charlie," she greets her. Dianna turns around and smiles excitedly. Naya walks up to her and slips her arms around her slim waist, nuzzling her neck. She can't say that she's surprised – Dianna hasn't had the chance to do this all tour long, so Naya has been expecting it ever since they got back home.

"Morning, babe," Dianna replies. She turns around in Naya's arms and kisses her lips softly. "Why don't you take a seat? Breakfast is almost ready. I got you bagels!" She points at the bag sitting on the table. Naya cocks an eyebrow and Dianna reads the question effortlessly. "I showered and re-dressed afterwards," she explains.

Naya slides her hand from Dianna's back to her side, resting it snugly on her hip, pulling her in for another lazy, slow kiss. In the meanwhile, her hand conveniently slips to the apex of Dianna's legs. She smiles into the kiss when she feels the hardness underneath. She packed. Dianna presses her hips into Naya's hand involuntarily. They both stifle a gasp.

"Later," Dianna promises, taking Naya's lower lip between her own and nibbling softly. Dianna's hands find their way to Naya's behind, cupping and squeezing it. She trails kisses from Naya's mouth to her ear and licks the sensitive spot behind it, then suckles on her earlobe. "The things you do to me, Nay," Dianna whispers in Naya's ear, hot breath tickling over wet skin.

"You're so sexy, Charlie," Naya replies, her voice deep and husky. "I want to have you for breakfast."

"I got up early to make you breakfast," Dianna says, one hand now trailing over Naya's back, upwards until her thumb strokes the side of her breast. "Why don't we have breakfast, then I clean up while you take a shower." The mere thought of Naya under the shower makes Dianna involuntarily buck her hips into Naya. They both moan. Naya closed her eyes. Dianna focuses again. "And then we can take it to the bedroom and I take you every which way."

Naya takes a deep breath and nods. She opens her eyes, looks at Dianna and smiles. "I can hardly wait." She winks and walks to the table, swaying her hips in an exaggerated manner, giving Dianna a show and knowing exactly what she's doing to the blonde.

She grabs the chair with the intention to sit down when she feels Dianna's hand on hers, prying her fingers loose. Naya won't deny for a second that she loves this side of her girlfriend. Charlie is quite the gentleman and ever so chivalrous. This is proven when Dianna pulls out the chair for her and pecks her on the cheek before going back to the stove. She gets out all the supplies for a varied breakfast. She puts the Nutella on the table first, knowing Naya's priorities.

As Naya spreads the Nutella over a bagel she just fished out of the bag, Dianna arranges the toasted bread on a plate. She gets out the jam, peanut butter, marmalade, butter, orange juice, cereals, a couple of muffins, two yoghurts and some fruit. The bacon and eggs are also ready. Finally, she puts a large thermos of coffee and another one filled with tea on the table.

"Jesus, Charlie, you trying to feed an army?" Naya asks, her tongue peeking out as she tries to catch a crumb.

Dianna's gaze is fixed on Naya's tongue and it's only when Naya snaps a finger in front of her that she realizes that she's expected to say something. "Um... yeah?" Giving in is always a good bet.

Naya frowns. "Did you even hear the question?"

Dianna blushes. "No, but that's entirely your fault. You're so smoking hot it should be illegal."

Naya smirks. "Smooth as ever, I see. Anyway, I asked if you were trying to feed an army."

Now it's Dianna's time to smirk. "We both need to have a good meal to last us through what I have planned for you. We'll need a lot of energy, babe." She shoots Naya a meaningful glance all over the Latina's body. Naya suppresses a groan and attacks the food instead.

Halfway through breakfast, Dianna takes Naya's hand between her own. She rubs it softly and says: "You're so beautiful, Naya. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Back when I was crushing on you and you didn't know, I tried so hard to find a flaw in you that would totally put me off you because I was convinced someone as perfect as you would never want to be more than friends with me. I failed. Sure you have your flaws, but I love you all the more for them. To me, you're absolutely perfect."

Naya blushes and smiles shyly. "You're pretty perfect yourself, you know. You stood out to me from day one. I've always thought you're so fucking beautiful it's unreal, but then your personality adds so much to that, almost as if it lightens you up and makes you even more beautiful."

Dianna leans in and tucks a strand of hair behind Naya's ear. Their eyes lock and for a moment, everything around them fades. Just them. "I love you," Dianna finally says. "Naya Marie Rivera, I fucking love you so much more than you can imagine."

"Charlie James Agron, are you going soft on me?" she teases. The mention of the full name sends a jolt of arousal through Di's body and she grins.

"Only for you babe. And trust me, I'll be anything but soft later. In fact, 'soft' will be the last word you're looking for by the time I'm done with you and your ridiculously fuckworthy ass."

Naya groans. She goes back to breakfast, finishing it quickly. "Are you sure you don't want any help cleaning up and doing the dishes?"

"Yes. You, my lady, are going to retreat to the bathroom and get your sexy body ready for my not-so-little one."

Naya bites her lip has to keep herself from running to the bathroom. Dianna cleans up the kitchen and does the dishes as Naya takes a shower, elaborately taking care of her body. She's just finished drying her hair, a towel wrapped snuggly around her body, when the door to the bathroom opens and Dianna appears. Naya pulls the plug of the blow dryer and puts it back in the cupboard before walking over to Dianna, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her passionately. Dianna's arms circle Naya's waist and she feels her body reaction the sensation of Naya's breasts being lifted.

"I don't know why I bothered showering," Naya mutters against Dianna's lips. "I'm sure you're planning to get me all sweaty and stinky again."

Dianna doesn't reply, but surprises Naya by putting her hands on her shoulders, giving her a slight turn, then putting one arm behind her knees and the other across her back, scooping her up in one swift motion. Naya giggles and wraps her arms behind Dianna's neck again as the blonde carries her to the bedroom. "You're so strong, Charlie," she gushes.

Dianna kicks the door to the bedroom open and enters it sideways. She gingerly places Naya on the bed. She hovers over her, tucking her finger inside the towel, snapping it lose smoothly. The towel is now open, fully exposing Naya, who's breathing heavily. Dianna takes in the sight hungrily, making the hairs on Naya's body stand.

"So sexy," Dianna growls, one hand cupping a breast and kneading it, an erect nipple brushing her hand. She leans down, the hand placed next to Naya's head catching her weight. The dildo she's wearing in her pants brushes against Naya's sex and Dianna presses down a little harder. Naya moans, bucking her hips upwards.

"So ready for my thick cock," Dianna whispers, biting down on Naya's lower lip before trailing kisses down to her chest. She buries her face between Naya's breasts, taking in her scent. She starts grinding her hips into Naya's, slowly. The girl moans beneath her.

"Charlie," she whimpers. "Charlie, I need you."

Dianna's mouth has reached her other breast and she licks it, right under her nipple. She's rewarded with a moan and more pleading. Dianna rests the tip of her tongue on the very tip of Naya's nipple, moving it in circular motions, ever so lightly. At the same time, she pinches her other nipple. Naya's body is lifted upwards, into Dianna's waiting hands and mouth. She grinds into Naya more and more vigorously, the insert of the strap-on rubbing against her clit.

"Fuck!" Naya screams out as she feels the heat rising. She moves her hips against Dianna's. "Out of your clothes, now!"

Dianna stops her motions and rolls off of Naya. Naya, confused, sits up, resting on her elbows.

"I'm the one calling the shots here," Dianna pants. "You have to shut your mouth and do as I say."

"I'm sorry," Naya immediately gives in, trying to conceil the impatience in her voice. Dianna shoots her a pointed look. "I'm sorry, Charlie."

"Now ask again nicely."

"Can I please take your clothes off, Charlie?"

No matter how many times Naya says the name, it still does inexplicable things to Dianna's body. She straddles Naya's waist and the Latina's fingers immediately go to her shirt. She unbuttons it quickly, sliding it over her shoulders. Dianna takes the shirt from Naya and throws it behind her. Naya licks her lips at the sight of Dianna in a white wife beater and a pair of men's jeans, the dildo pressing against her sex. Dianna's nipples are so hard that they peek through the material.

Naya tugs at the hem of the wife beater. Dianna places her hands on Naya's and they both pull it over her head. Naya strokes Dianna's abs, scratching the outline lightly with her nails. "Your abs are so sexy, Charlie. Have you been working out?" she asks coyly, knowing full well the toned body has a lot to do with the intensive tour they've just finished.

Dianna bucks her hips into Naya in response, causing friction against both their sexes. Naya unbuckles Dianna's belt and pops the button of her jeans open, unzipping it with her nimble fingers. Dianna quickly stands up on the bed and Naya reaches out to tug the jeans down until they're at her feet in a puddle. Dianna steps out of them and lies down again, wearing nothing but her boxer shorts. She puts her hands on Naya's hips, keeping them down as she gyrates her hips into hers.

"Please," Naya begs.

"What do you want?" Dianna asks innocently.

"You. Please, Charlie!"

"Tell me what you want _exactly_."

"I want your big cock inside my wet pussy," Naya pants, a high-pitched moan escaping her as Dianna hits a particularly sensitive spot. "I want you to fuck me until I come all over you."

Dianna lets go of Naya's hips and gets rid of her boxer short, freeing the strap-on from its confines. She rests the dildo against Naya's outer lips, rubbing it slowly. Naya bucks her hips furiously, desperately. "Please, I need you inside of me."

Dianna licks her lips dips one finger into Naya's slick folds, dragging it from the bottom to her clit, circling the hard nub. She pulls out and moves away, positioning herself until she can lick Naya's entrance. Naya's hips respond by lifting into the air so vehemently that Dianna's tongue enters her.

Dianna gives a last lick and sits up, smirking as if she were the Cheshire cat itself. "You're so wet," she taunts her girlfriend, her hand absent-mindedly stroking the dildo between her legs. "Spread your legs."

Naya complies immediately. Dianna shudders at the sight of her girlfriend so exposed, so wet, so ready. "You're such a slut for my cock, aren't you," Dianna says, sliding the dildo through Naya's folds slowly, torturously until she reaches her clit. She rubs it with the tip of the dildo, causing Naya to whimper, moan and writhe beneath her.

"Aren't you?" Dianna repeats, more forcefully this time.

"Yes!" Naya answers. "I'm a dirty slut for your big cock and I want you to fuck me with it now, I want you inside of me, I want you so deep inside of me, I want you to fill me entirely and then fill me with your load until I can't take anymore, Charlie."

The words alone are nearly enough to send Dianna over the edge. She grabs the dildo and brings it to Naya's entrance, sliding it inside slowly. Naya moves her hips upwards, trying to speed up the process. Dianna places her hands on Naya's hips, keeping her still.

"Yes, more," Naya moans. "You're so big. You're so fucking big."

"So tight." Dianna's voice is hoarse. She can almost feel Naya's walls closing around her fake dick, squeezing it inside, taking it all. The mere _thought_ of actually being able to feel that... The long, thick shaft enters Naya completely and they both use the moment to take a deep breath before Dianna pulls out and goes inside again, faster this time. She repeats the motion, making her girlfriend pant with need, increasing the pace significantly.

"Fuck, Charlie!"

"So sexy, so _tight_, so wet."

"Harder, please!"

Dianna's hand slides to the mattress as the other one moves to Naya's clit, flicking the pad of thumb over it. By now, she's slamming the dildo into Naya, the insert rubbing her own clit as she uses more force. "Take my cock, you little slut," Dianna hisses. Naya closes her legs around Dianna's waist, pulling her in closer.

"Fuck, yes, oh yes, Charlie!" Naya screams. "Charlie, Charlie, Charlie," she repeats. "Fuuuuuuuck, like that, oh right there, just – just a little – OH – I'm close – ooooooh – CHARLIE!" she screams out as she comes, her body trashing. The sight and sound of Naya's orgasm is enough to make Dianna come as well and she follows soon after. She collapses on top of Naya, her body still spasming, the dildo lightly moving inside of Naya. Finally, it comes to a halt.

Dianna snuggles up to Naya, holding her close. After a while, she removes the dildo and falls onto her back. Before she knows what's happening, Naya is between her legs, her tongue licking the shaft up and down.

"Naya?"

"Shh, let me clean this up for you."

Naya goes to work, wrapping her hand tightly around the base of the dildo and her lips around the tip. She slides it into her mouth, moaning at her own taste. The sight alone is so damn sexy, Dianna can't imagine what it's like to actually _feel_ that. Naya lifts the dildo and slams it back down as she takes it into her mouth entirely. She slides it out again, flicking her tongue along the tip, takes it in again. She repeats this motion several times, making sure the insert hits Dianna's clit.

Dianna bucks her hips into Naya, screaming out when she orgasms: "Holy – oh – fuck – NAYA!"

Naya smiles, licks her lips and lies down beside Dianna, her hand drawing lazy patterns on her taut stomach. Dianna breaths heavily and finally utters: "You didn't ask permission for that."

"Hmm?"

"I didn't tell you you could do that. I think you need to be punished," Dianna reasoned.

"What do you suggest, Charlie?" Naya asks, her eyes cast down innocently, but her voice dripping with sex.

Dianna sits up and moves to the edge of the bed. "Bend over my knees," she commands.


	2. Chapter 2

Dianna grins as she lets her hand roam Naya's ass. She squeezes it softly and thinks to herself that nobody can really blame her for being so... appreciative of her girlfriend's behind. She leans down to sink her teeth in the soft flesh, feeling Naya shudder and hearing her hiss. Dianna sits up again, gives one last squeeze.

The sound of Dianna's hand meeting Naya's ass cheek resounds through the room. Naya's body jerks slightly, but she keeps it perfectly still and says, as she is accustomed to saying in this situation: "Thank you."

Another strike. "Thank you, Charlie. I deserve it."

Dianna feels wetness pooling between her legs as the red imprint of her hand becomes visible. The strikes follow each other more and more closely. She's careful to cause some pain, but not unbearably so. Each time her hand hits the flesh, she can feel the power surging through her body, causing her hips to buck slightly upwards, pressing the dildo into Naya's stomach – which in turn causes the insert to rub against her clit. The sight of Naya's naked body draped over her legs, so submissive, in combination with that feeling of dominance and the red imprints spreading make her go crazy with desire.

Naya in turn thanks Dianna for each strike and moans, breathing rapidly. She revels in the mixture of pain and pleasure, having a hard time not rubbing herself over Dianna's leg.

By the time Dianna's finished, both women are incredibly aroused. Dianna pulls Naya up and turns her around so that she can rest against her shoulder. Dianna rubs her back and her ass soothingly, peppering kisses all over her neck. They're both panting with need.

"Please, Charlie," Naya finally chokes out. "I've been good. Please make love to me."

Dianna drags herself back onto the bed and sits against the pillows. "Come here. You're lucky I'm so damn horny I need it myself."

Naya excitedly crawls over to Dianna and straddles her hips, position the dildo against her sex. She bites her lip and leans over to kiss Dianna, in the meanwhile opening her other lips and pressing the dildo against her clit. They both shudder when Naya starts pumping the dildo up and down, the side of it rubbing her clit.

"Fuck, Naya," Dianna pants, groaning and throwing her head back. Her hands blindly reach for Naya's breasts, causing her girlfriend to lose focus and the dildo to slip inside.

"Oh shit," Naya utters, her body quickly responding. "Shit, shit, shit," she repeats, bucking her hips violently, willing the dildo to go deeper inside of her. The force of her movements works beneficial for Dianna as well and soon, they both feel themselves come closer to an orgasm.

"Charlie," Naya groans when she feels her walls clenching, pulling it in. "Fuck, I love – I - I love you – so good, YES!"

Seeing her girlfriend go over the edge makes Dianna explode as well. "Holy FUUUUCK!" she screams. Naya removes herself and lies down next to Dianna, positioning her body so that she can rest her head on Dianna's chest.

"That was... good," Dianna says dreamily.

"It was."

Dianna looks at her own hips. "I need to be cleaned up, though."

Naya smiles, an idea popping up. "May I demonstrate a different way of doing it?" she asks, making sure that she has permission this time. She never minds a good spanking, but her orgasm was so mind-blowing that she doesn't feel like she can take another one soon. She also know how much Dianna enjoys being in total control in the bedroom.

"Hm. I suppose so. But if I tell you to stop, you do so immediately. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Naya reaches down and removes the dildo from the harness. She brings it up to Dianna's lips, coating them with Naya's juices. Dianna groans and eagerly licks it clean as Naya moves it so that Dianna can do her job properly without using her hands. Considerate as always, Naya immediately attaches it to the harness again.

They lie there silently for a while, enjoying each other's presence and the silence. Finally, Naya props herself up one elbow, snaking her other arm around Dianna's waist. "Care to watch some television? The new season of Rizzoli & Isles started yesterday."

Dianna smiles brightly. "Fuck yeah. Rizzoli is so hot."

Naya rolls her eyes as she gets up. "That's just because she's a brunette," she comments as she grabs some panties and a white V-neck T-shirt. "And by the way, Rizzoli is hot, but Isles is just way out there. She's ten times more UNF than Rizzoli."

"You just say that because she's a blonde," Dianna quips as she gets up as well and puts on the boxer shorts and the wife beater.

They banter back and forth, making their way to the living room. Dianna insists on setting everything up, making sure to wiggle her ass enough to give Naya a show. She settles down next to her and pulls her into their standard position: Dianna sitting up, Naya's arm snaked around her waist, her head resting on her shoulder.

They watch the episode. "Abby Sherman's kind of hot," she comments as they watch the conversation between Rizzoli and the soldier.

"Should I be worried?" Dianna teases, a small smile playing on her lips. "All those hot chicks on the show..."

Naya rolls her eyes and gives Dianna a kiss, her hand resting on her stomach. "You know I don't care for any of them as long as I have your sexy ass, Charlie."

Dianna takes a deep breath. "Fuck, the things it does to me when you call me that."

"But that's who you are, Charlie, what else would I call you?" Naya asks, a twinkle in her eyes. Dianna pokes out her tongue and Naya quickly catches it between her lips. They lose themselves in an elaborate kiss, tongues battling but enjoying it. Dianna sucks on Naya's lower lip, bringing her hand to cup Naya's head and deepen the kiss.

Before either of them knows it, Naya is on Dianna's lap and they can both feel the growing heat. Naya bucks her hips, Dianna lifts hers upwards. They're so aroused that they both come from the dry-humping.

"Jesus," Naya mutters, moving off of Dianna's lap. "I guess we'll have to rewind."

Throughout the remainder of the episode, Naya kisses Dianna's neck or jaw from time to time, her hand never leaving her girlfriend's abs. When it's finished, Dianna stretches.

"What do you say to a scary movie tonight?" Dianna asks, scratching her crotch.

Naya grins knowingly. They like to do this when Dianna is Charlie because Naya jumps up at the most obvious frights and buries her face into Dianna's neck while Dianna can wrap her arms around her girlfriend and soothe her. "Sounds awesome, Charlie. I'm hungry, though. I believe there are some bagels left." She stands up. "Do you want anything?"

Dianna quickly stands up and pushes Naya back down. "You sit there, princess, and I'll get you your bagels. Want some Nutella on them?"

"Is that even a question?"

Dianna disappears into the kitchen. Naya takes the remote control to delete the episode they've just watched. She thinks back to how shy Dianna was when she first told her that she liked to dress and act like a boy sometimes, and that she liked to be called Charlie at those times, and that she really felt like Charlie was a person. Naya has always known that Dianna liked to dress like a boy sometimes, but she never knew it went this far. She doesn't mind, though. Dianna acting like a gentleman always makes her feel so lady-like. Also, Dianna in men's clothes is a sight for sore eyes.

When Dianna comes back, she ruffles Naya's hair, earning her a whine of protest as she settles back down. She hands Naya her bagels on a plate so that the crumbs won't mess up the couch. They eat in silence.

"Charlie?"

Dianna smiles, feeling utterly content. "Hm?"

Naya puts the plate on the table in front of her and takes Dianna's empty one, knowing she'll probably protest but unwilling to have Dianna do every single insignificant action for her – she likes being treated like a lady sometimes, not like a child.

"I was thinking," Naya slowly begans, running her fingers through her hair before settling them on Dianna's cheek, giving her a kiss. She shuffles a bit in her seat. Dianna can see that she's nervous, but decides to let her take her time. "Wouldn't it be nice if we could go on a vacation sometime where nobody will recognize us? Because you could... you know..." Naya choses her wording carefully. "You wouldn't have to pretend to be Dianna," she phrases it. She doesn't want to break character.

Dianna gets a glint in her eye that Naya knows is reserved for thorough, heartfelt excitement. "I could be Charlie for an entire week," she whispers.

"You could be Charlie for a week," Naya repeats, agreeing. They both know that Dianna doesn't really want to change into Charlie, that she doesn't really feel like she's a man on the inside. They do know that work is putting a lot of stress on Dianna to be the girl people want her to be and that being Charlie can work very liberating for her, that she can full-out do whatever the hell she wants to do because after all, she's not Dianna. Naya also knows that Dianna would have a blast. And if she gets sick of being Charlie after a few days, that's no problem either.

"I love that idea, babe," Dianna smiles, resting her head on Naya's shoulder, circling her arms around her waist. "I love the way you think."

"Anything to make you happy." Naya kisses Dianna's head.

Dianna looks up. "If you don't like it, we don't have to. I mean, I'm perfectly fine not to."

"Charlie, that look you just had on your face makes me feel warm and fuzzy and mushy inside. I know you want it. I want it too because honestly, you're hot as fuck. It makes me happy to see you happy and it also makes me happy to see you in those outfits. It gets me all wet." She whispered the last part in Dianna's ear before biting on her earlobe. "Just feel for yourself."

Dianna groans. Whatever she did in a previous life, it must have been pretty damn good to deserve this girl in her current one. She's seriously starting to think she saved the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Dianna makes her way through the appartment, running a hand through her still damp hair. She has just taken a shower and redressed, wearing the same clothes that Naya found her in at breakfast. She follows the scent of coffee and finds her girlfriend on the balcony.

Dianna needs a moment. Naya is still wearing the white V-neck that stands in stark contrast with her skin. She's also wearing tiny black shorts, the ones that she full well knows Dianna loves. Her hair is tousled and her glasses are perched on her nose. She's engrossed in a book, absent-mindedly nursing a cup of fresh coffee. One heel is on the seating of her chair, the other dangling off the other side of it.

Dianna bites her lip and nearly groans in appreciation. She moves to sit across from Naya, absolutely certain that she needs to put some distance between them if she wants to refrain herself from touching her girlfriend.

She can't help but stare. That beautiful face, brows furrowed slightly in concentration. Those eyes, hiding behind her glasses, flicking over the page. Everything about her face was just so perfect that it was actually surreal. Her front tooth digging into her bottom lip – a sign of how invested she is in her novel. Those luscious lips...

Naya turns a page and Dianna's attention shifts to her long fingers. She smiles as she thinks about what her girlfriend can do with those.

"Honey," Naya says without looking up. "You're staring again."

"I'm sorry," Dianna mumbles, her gaze now trained on Naya's neck. She licks her lips without even realizing it.

"Don't be," Naya smiled. "Just wanted to remind you."

Dianna stands up and goes over to Naya, standing behind her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Anything you need?" she asks before noticing the empty coffee cup. Without words, she takes the cup and pecks her on the cheek again. She goes inside and refills Naya's cup, pouring one for herself as well. She puts them both on a tray and carries it back outside. She grabs her Macbook in passing, holding the tray carefully with one hand.

Naya is just stretching languidly when she walks outside. Dianna nearly drops the tray at the sight of the brunette's body, her chest popped out, her shirt riding up slightly. She decides to try and focus on something else – somehow, being with Naya makes her look like a hormonal teenager more than back when she was a hormonal teenager. She sets the tray and her computer down and takes the book in her hand.

_The Lovely Bones_ by Alice Sebold.

Dianna can't help but smile. "Hey, babe, didn't we see this together when it was in theaters?"

Naya rolls her neck and then replies: "Yeah. It's been a while, though, so it's not like I remember every detail anyway. It's really good, you should have a go at it once I'm finished with it."

"I will," Dianna says, pulling her Macbook towards her. "We still on for the movie tonight?"

"Yeah," Naya answers, grabbing her book and turning to the page she left it at. "I'm sure we still have some DVDs that we haven't watched yet."

Dianna goes through her routine of checking her favorite websites and consciously leaves Tumblr for last, knowing that there's a great chance that she'll linger there. As she scrolls through her dashboard and checks her tags, Naya puts her book down, noticing a change in Dianna.

Her breathing becomes labored and her eyes are clouded with... _something_. She quirks an eyebrow, wondering what could elicit this response if she only ever really gets like this when Naya dresses up for her. Dianna is so engrossed, her eyes so intensely trained on the screen, that she never notices Naya creeping up to her.

She nearly jumps out of her seat when Naya wraps her arms around her from behind and whispers in her ear: "What are you looking at?"

Dianna looks up, flustered. "I... just... fuck, babe." She points to her screen.

Naya nearly bursts out laughing. Tumblr is open and Dianna's dashboard is full of pictures and animated gifs of Naya. She skims the screen and quickly sees that Dianna tracks the 'Naya Rivera' tag. "So, you're actually perving on me on the computer when I'm sitting in front of you?"

Dianna shifts in her seat. "Well, it's unintentional perving – I don't mean to, but just... look at it. All those images of you in River Deep Mountain High on tour, or of you in the season 2 finale, or of you in that tight black dress, or of you wearing those-"

"Yeah, I get it," Naya teases. She gently lifts the Macbook from Dianna's lap and places it on the table, straddling her girlfriend. She leans down and kisses her softly, turning her head slightly so that their noses don't bump.

They pull back organically, breathing heavily, resting their front against the other's. Dianna runs a hand through Naya's hair. "You're just so... ugh, so... sexy doesn't even begin to describe it."

"That means a lot, coming from someone who is so good with words," Naya whispers in Dianna's ear before grazing her earlobe with her teeth.

Dianna shuts her eyes tightly, subconscioulsy pressing her hips into Naya's. Naya groans at the friction and takes her shirt off in one swift motion. She kisses Dianna again, pushing her body flush against hers. Dianna doesn't hesitate and her fingers seem to have a mind of their own as they reach for the clasp of her bra, snapping it open and pulling it off her lover in a practised move.

Naya moans at the contact of her fully naked chest against Dianna's shirt. She rubs her quickly hardening nipples against the fabric, her sex desperately seeking contact with the hardness in Dianna's pants.

"Charlie," Naya breathes, the need evident in her voice.

"Hold on tight," Dianna says, wrapping her arms around Naya's back. Naya knows the drill and her body moves along as Dianna stands up. She wraps her legs around her girlfriend's hips and she carries her inside, not wanting to take the risk of anyone seeing them. The balcony gives view to a pretty secluded area and at that level it's unlikely for anyone to see them, but if they've learnt anything working on Glee, it's that one can never be too careful.

Dianna lays Naya down on the bed and the brunette immediately opens her shirt. Dianna stops her when she tries to pull it off and leans down, cupping her girlfriend's breasts and kissing her passionately. As she deepens the kiss, her thumbs graze over her hard nipples. Their tongues duel for dominance, but the fight is more important than the outcome. When Dianna nibbles on Naya's bottom lip, the brunette throws her head back, exposing her neck. Dianna takes the opportunity to lick from the nape of her neck to her ear, taking Naya's nipples between thumbs and index fingers, tugging at them hard enough to elicit arousal, but not hard enough for the sensation to be painful.

Dianna moves her mouth down again, licking and sucking the skin she finds on her way. She trails the kisses lower and lower, until her lips reach a nipple. She places the tip of her tongue on her nipple, circling it slowly before suddenly sucking it in as hard as she can. Naya cries out in pleasure and snakes a hand to Dianna's head, pressing it against her chest. She practically humps the air in her need for contact. Dianna moves her body, gyrating her hips into Naya's. When she's satisfied with her work on one nipple, she moves to the other.

"Charlie," Naya whimpers. "_Please_. I'll do anything."

Dianna momentarily halts her movements and looks up, her mouth still near the nipple. "Anything for what?" Her breath rolls over Naya's hard nub.

Naya looks her straight into the eye as she says: "Please take me, Charlie." She quickly lips her licks. "Take me from behind," she adds huskily.

Dianna shuts her eyes tightly and growls. That's it. "Move over," she commands. Naya rolls over and crawls into position, on all fours, facing the headboard. She looks over her shoulder at Dianna, who's opening her jeans and pulling it to her knees, along with the boxer shorts that she was wearing underneath.

Dianna scoots closer, not taking off her shirt. She puts a hand on Naya's hip and slides it over the front of her leg, to her inner thigh. She cups her sex firmly, palming her clit, and then moves her hand to slap Naya's sex. The movement is unexpected and Naya jumps up, but the tingling sensation leaves her wanting more. Dianna repeats the action one more time before bringing the dildo between Naya's legs.

"Open your legs wider," she commands, her voice dripping with lust.

Naya complies, her folds opening over the dildo. Dianna pushes it up and uses her other hand to hold on to Naya's hip, urging her to move her body over the dildo, the tip hitting the bottom of her clit with each thrust.

Naya drops her head in pleasure, panting heavily. Dianna removes the dildo and inserts two fingers in Naya's entrance, smirking at the wetness pooling there. She licks her lips when she removes her hand and notices that Naya's juices are dripping onto the bed slowly.

She licks her fingers clean quickly but thoroughly and lines the dildo up with Naya's entrance, sliding the head inside. She roams Naya's ass with her hand as she slowly allows the dildo to go inside deeper and deeper, allowing her girlfriend to adjust. Just as she's fully inside, she slaps Naya on the ass, quickly rubbing it afterwards.

She leans forward, bringing her fingers to her girlfriend's clit. She positions three fingers right above it and her thumb directly underneath, inching the digits towards each other.

"Fuck, Charlie," Naya hisses. "So good."

Dianna moves the dildo back out, starting a steady rhythm that increases with each thrust as she repeats the pinching motion of Naya's clit with her other hand.

"Your ass is out of this world," Dianna says, her eyes glazing with lust. The visual of Naya's sex taking the dildo so willingly, pulling it inside, and of that ass up in the air, ready for her. Naya moves her hips back against her, increasing the speed.

She moves her hands to Naya's breasts, cupping them and squeezing them roughly. The feeling of those rock hard nipples in the palms of her hands...

The only sounds filling the room are both women's heavy panting, the slurping sound of Naya's pussy sucking in the dildo, moans and that of an occasional slap on Naya's butt.

She tenses her muscles and pushed her hips forwards with as much force as she can muster. She can feel Naya getting closer and now puts both hands on either side of her waist, holding her still as she pumps in and out, faster and faster. The insert rubbing her clit nearly clouds her vision, the delicious friction doing amazing things to her.

"Charlie!" Naya cries out. "Charlie, you're so – g-good, fuck – close! - sweet ba – YES!"

Dianna hurriedly scoots just that little bit closer and shifts the angle slightly, but it's enough to make Naya see stars.

"OH – right there – p-perfect – fuck – CHARLIE!"

Naya's orgasm shakes her body violently, with so much force that it pushes the dildo back a little and rubs Dianna's clit, sending her over the edge as well. She breathes heavily and has just the mind to circle Naya's clit and bring her down from her orgasm until they're both ready to pull out.

Dianna slumps down next to Naya as the brunette lets her body fall flatly on the bed. After a few seconds, she openes her eyes and smiles at Dianna before scooting over closer.

"That was amazing," she whispers before leaning in for a lazy kiss. They nip at each other's lips and soon their tongues are sliding over and around the other's lovingly. The kiss grows deeper organically before they have to stop to catch air.

Dianna tucks a strand of hair behind Naya's ear, smiling at the fact that the brunette is so sweaty that most of it sticks to her skin. She shivers when she lowers her hand to the small of Naya's back and feels a drop of sweat in the dip of it. She blindly traces the outline of the tattoo.

"I'm going to make a salad later for dinner – that okay with you or you craving something else?"

Naya quirks an eyebrows in amusement and Dianna rolls her eyes. "Food-related," she adds for good measure.

Naya's eyebrow inches up even higher, her eyes flickering with ideas.

"Seriously," Dianna sighs in fake annoyance.

"A salad is perfect, love," Naya smiles, turning on her back. Dianna's eyes rake over her girlfriend's spent body.

"Do you want me to throw some chicken in yours?" Dianna wants to make sure nothing is missing for her girlfriend, being a vegetarian herself."

"No," Naya yawns. "It's okay. I'm going to take a power nap, then we can prepare the salad together and then we can watch a movie."

"Sounds great to me. I love you."

"Love you too. By the way, Charlie, could you come over to mine sometime? My lawn needs some serious mowing."

"Sure," Dianna smiles before leaning in to peck Naya on the lips. She cups her cheek. "Are you real?"

Naya giggles. "Of course I am, silly. The question, however," she says, trailing a finger along Dianna's sexy jaw, "is if you are."

Naya rolls on her side, nestling herself against Dianna, who wraps her arms around her instinctively and pulls her even closer.

"You know, when I look at us like this," Dianna begins. "I can't begin to comprehend it. Everything is so beautiful right now. The prettiest, sexiest, most incredible woman in the world is my girlfriend. The smartest, funniest, loveliest woman in the world is my girlfriend. You're just... it's surreal how much you're the total package – everything I thought I'd never have – I mean, seriously, look at you and then knowing you and what you're like and... wow. Just, wow. On top of the perfect woman, I have the perfect job where I can do the things I love best after doing you – I get to act and sing. And I know that after this, I can also write and direct and produce and everything I want to do, I can try it and I can do it because I have you."

"You're going sappy again, Charlie," Naya smiles.

"I mean it, though."

"I know. I love you too. And you can bet your fine ass that so many songs on my album will be dedicated to you, and then for the entire album, I'll have a separate dedication for Dianna Elise Agron, but also for Charlie James Agron."

Dianna leans closer to nibble on Naya's ear before she speaks. "Best abbreviate that. We wouldn't want people to know too much about our private life."

Naya turns to face Dianna, still snug in her arms. "You're right. You'll be the only one to know who CJA is. About the writing thing, and the direction – I still think you should talk to Ryan, Ian and Brad about writing and/or direction an episode next season."

"That'd be awesome," Dianna bites her lip. "But I don't think they'll let me."

"Hey, remember what you just told me? I'm by your side. You can do anything. But now I'm really tired as fuck, so I'll talk some more sense to you in an hour."

Dianna tries to find something to say, but once again – as it so often happens when it comes to Naya – she fails to find the right words. She doesn't even mind that much.


	4. Chapter 4

Dianna's arm is wrapped around Naya, pulling her in closer. Smiling, Naya rests her head on Dianna's shoulder. She folds her legs underneath her and takes Dianna's hand.

They're watching a horror movie Naya doesn't even remember the name of. Sometimes, she's convinced that Dianna owns about every questionable movie ever released. She has to admit that there are moments where she genuinely doesn't see something coming, but they're rare.

However, she knows how much Dianna digs it when she can protect her girlfriend and comfort her. So she makes sure to jump up at the right times, to bury her face in the nape of Dianna's neck, to tighten her hold, to shake slightly. Hey, she's a good actress.

And it doesn't even matter that Dianna knows it.

Later that evening, they're both having a cup of coffee before bed. It's a habit of Naya's that Dianna has taken over without fully realizing it.

"So, about that holiday," Dianna begins tentatively. "Where were you thinking of going?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could go to Vancouver," Naya smiles. "Telly's going to be there, along with Patrick and Courtney. They have their own manse and we don't have to leave it if we don't want to. It'll be just us - well, with them there, of course."

"So I can get my Charlie on?" Dianna asks, teasingly copying Santana's style.

"Sure. I mean, they don't even have to know. They can just think you're wearing boy's clothes because it's more comfortable."

"That sounds great," Dianna says, sounding excited. "God, I can't wait to leave."

"Me neither. I'll call Telly tomorrow to tell him we're tagging along anyway."

"What do you mean, 'anyway'?"

"He'd asked before, but I wasn't sure when I was having meetings for my albums yet, so I'd declined."

"I still can't believe you're actually going to be recording your very own album," Dianna grins. She moves over to Naya and wraps her in a tight hug, making sure to press her hips into her girlfriend's. "But God knows you deserve it and you sure have the talent."

Naya gives Dianna a peck before playfully swatting her ass. "Come on, Charlie, let's get to bed."

Dianna wiggled her eyebrows. "Do you mean…"

Naya rolled her eyes. "Sure. Apparently, we haven't had enough sex today. I'm going to be so fucking sore tomorrow I'll be surprised if I'll find myself able to walk."

"Then don't walk," Dianna shrugs. "I'll come over to your place for your lawn and those other chores. You can just relax, read a bit or troll the internet with hot pictures of your delightful ass."

"Oh, so now you want to share my ass?"

Dianna lets her hand wander to the subject of converation, squeezing it softly. "Even if they get to see it, they'll never get to see it naked and they sure as hell won't get to touch it the way I do. It'd just be fun to see them flailing over it."

Naya rolls her eyes. "You're unbelievable sometimes, Charlie. We'll go over to my place tomorrow, but I'm going to see if I can work on some songs. I want to be prepared before I go talk to some people I'm meeting."

* * *

><p>It's rare for Naya to be the one waking up first, but she doesn't really mind. She turns lightly to look over her shoulder and leans in to give Dianna a soft peck, making sure not to wake her up.<p>

She slips out of the bed quietly, making her way to the ensuite bathroom to brush her teeth. When she goes back to bed, she crawls in behind Dianna, spooning her.

She throws back the blanket and smiles at the goosebumps immediately rising. Dianna shivers, shifts a little, but remains asleep. Naya lets her eyes wander over her girlfriend's body, licking her lips - the blonde is only wearing a pair of boxer shorts.

She reaches forward and places her hand on her hip tentatively. She barely moves her fingers, delighted to find Dianna's breath faltering. She drags her index and middle finger slowly upwards over her side, watching Dianna's body react without the blonde even knowing it. When she reaches the side of her breast, she places the two fingers right under it, then slides them down to her hip again. She repeats the motion a few times, ever so slowly dragging her fingers over Dianna's flushed skin - rubbing her index finger right under her breast each time she passes it. She looks on in admiration as Dianna's nipples stiffen.

After a few times, she allows her fingers to wander over her girlfriend's taut stomach. She lets them graze over the hard abs, biting her lip in an attempt to keep her breating under control. She moves her hand from the hem of the boxer shorts all the way up to her sternum and down again.

When she looks up, she notices how Dianna's eyes flutter. Dianna grins lazily, encouraging Naya to continue. Naya licks her lips and moves her hand to Dianna's back. She presses the palm in the dip of her lower back, the tips of her fingers sliding under the hem of the boxers. She makes sure to apply enough pressure to elicit a sharp intake of breath on Dianna's part.

She scoots back to allow her hand to trail upwards, then down again, giving an extra push with the palm of her hand once her fingers have slipped inside the boxers. Dianna's hips are moving, desperate for another kind of contact, so Naya's fingers frolic over to the other side, resting just below her navel, pressing down. Dianna can't fight the moan escaping her lips.

Naya moves her hand lower until she reaches the hem of the boxers and slides it inside, cupping her girlfriend's sex. She grins when she feels how wet she is and teasingly moves her middle finger from the bottom to the top of her slit and down again.

"Ugh," Dianna grunts, pressing her hips into Naya's hand. "_Please._"

"Please what?" Naya whispers, dipping her finger inside but barely touching Dianna. She moves it up in a long stroke until she reaches her clit.

"Please, fuck me," Dianna hisses. "Don't… don't be a tease."

"As you wish," Naya grins. She spreads Dianna's lips and flicks her middle finger over her clit in short, hard strokes. Dianna is moving along with her, making noises that tell Naya how much she approves. She rakes her short nails over the short flesh before twisting her finger so that the strokes go in what she calls the 1-o'clock-direction.

Dianna is close - Naya hears it in the soft sounds, the labored breathing and sees it on her face. She quickly slips her middle finger inside, accompanying it with a second one, and rubs her clit with the pad of thumb. Dianna gasps and grips Naya's wrist, pushing her in deeper. Naya pumps in and out at a steady pace, curling her fingers to hit _that_ stop.

"Sweet Jesus!" Dianna cries out. Her moans come from deep within her throat and with a loud, final cry she comes.

Naya slows the movements of her hand and extracts her fingers, earning her a whimper from Dianna. After a few final strokes with her thumb, she lets go entirely and crawls up to her girlfriend. "Good morning," she whispers in her ear, biting down on it softly.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you going to bring Arthur?" Naya frowns as she gets in the car.<p>

Dianna shakes her head, getting in behind the wheel. "No, I'm going to mow the lawn and he's scared of the machine."

"Oh, okay. You know you can bring him anytime, right? I mean, the poor baby must feel so locked up in your apartment."

Dianna rolls her eyes, but smiles all the same. "He'll be just fine. He's used to it, you know. And it's not like I'm going to stay in that apartment forever."

Naya frowns as Dianna turns onto the street. "I didn't know you were planning on moving," she says slowly.

Dianna shrugs. "I never meant to stay there. I bought the flat knowing that I'd move out some day. I think I'm going to look out for a house - I'd love to have a garden, grow my own vegetables, you know the deal."

"And where would you buy this house?"

"Oh, I don't know. Somewhere in L.A. I guess."

Naya plays with the hem of her shirt nervously. "Charlie…"

"Hm?" Dianna asks, not looking up but instead focusing on the traffic. As always in LA, it's hell to get through.

"I'm thinking… why don't you, you know, move in with me? My house is large enough for the two of us, and your dogs are used to it."

Dianna now quickly turns her head and smiles reassuringly. "Are you sure?"

Naya sighs. "Yeah. I mean, it's not like we're moving too soon or anything I don't think. We've been together for a little over a year now. But if you think it's too soon, that's fine," she hastily added. "If you rather get your own place, it's no big deal."

"No, I'd love to move in," Dianna counters. "The more I think about it, the more I love the idea."

"When were you thinking of moving?"

"No idea, really. I mean, I thought I'd have to find a place first, so I was going to put it off until the wrapping of next season, but if I can move in with you I can put my place up for sale tomorrow - unless you want more time to prepare or something."

"No, it's fine. Wow. We're going to live together," she beams.

Dianna chuckles. "Well, it won't be that much different. We'll just have one place to clean instead of two."

* * *

><p>"Shit," Naya curses, jumping back from the sink, quickly switching the tap.<p>

"What is it?" Dianna asks, coming in from the other room.

"I don't know, something with the sink. I'm going to change into a new shirt - can you take a look at it later?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Naya is propped against the kitchen island, appreciating her girlfriend to the fullest. Dianna is on her knees, a toolbelt around her waist that she's only really wearing because she knows that Naya thinks it's sexy, her ass in the air.<p>

"You perving on my ass again?" Dianna asks, her voice slightly distorted.

Naya grins. "You bet I am, Assgron."

Dianna belts out a throaty laugh and wiggles her ass for effect. Naya groans. "Fuck, you're so hot."

* * *

><p>"Exactly what do you think you're doing?" Dianna asks, squiting her eyes as Naya passes her innocently.<p>

"Just taking out the trash."

"You're not. Gimme."

Naya rolls her eyes. "Charlie, I'm perfectly fine taking out the trash."

"No, that's my job. Now get your fine ass inside and for god's sake, _relax._"

"_Don't do it, when you want to go to it - Relax_," Naya starts singing.

"Dork", Dianna scoffs.

Naya wiggles her hips as she continues. "_Don't do it, when you want to come._"

"Oh, I want to come," Dianna says suggestively.

Naya playfully swats her arm. "Who's the dork now?"

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Dianna's in the garden, mowing the lawn. The sun is relentless. Naya looks at her from her bedroom window, sipping from her drink. She thinks back to how she smeared sun milk all over Dianna's body earlier, the worried girlfriend in her taking over. She loves taking care of her - well, in this case - man. Her eyes follow her girlfriend intently as she moves around, admiring the muscles. She's sporting that totally hot white wife beater and a checked pair of boxer shorts. It makes Naya weak in the knees.<p>

She sets her glass down and goes downstairs to join her girlfriend. She holds her hand above her eyes, protecting them from the sun.

Dianna looks up and smiles when she sees her. When Naya reaches her, she places a hand on her biceps.

"Are you thirsty?"

Dianna gives her _that_ look.

"For a drink," Naya emphasises.

"No, I'm fine, maybe later."

Naya pulls Dianna in for a scorching kiss, surprising her girlfriend. She presses their bodies together and moans into the kiss when she feels the hardness between Dianna's legs.

As she lets go, she gets an idea. She knows just how to thank her gentleman.

* * *

><p>Dianna enters the living room, finding a tray with sandwiches and a glass of lemonade on the living room table. There's a note next to it.<p>

_Charlie -_

_enjoy these, I'll be with you any minute ;)_

_xoxo Naya_

* * *

><p>The towel Dianna was about to use to wipe the sweat from her neck drops with a soft thud.<p>

"Good thing you got rid of that one, stud," Naya smiles seductively. "Because your sweat is a huge turn-on."

Dianna opens her mouth, but nothing comes out.

Naya grins, bearing an eery resemblance to the Cheshire cat, as she stalks over to her girlfriend - who finally finds her voice.

"I… you…" she squeaks, her eyes filled with lust. She licks her lips. Naya knows full well what **this outfit** does to her.

Naya straddles her lap and leans forward, burying Dianna's face in her chest. She presses her hips into Dianna's and moans. "Fuck, watching you turned me on more than you can imagine," Naya says softly. "And now, smelling you…" She can't control her hips canting.

She leans back again and fondles Dianna's breasts, breathing heavily. Dianna looks up at her, her eyes glazed over. Naya bites her lip as her arousal grows and decides she can't wait any longer. Grabbing the wife beater with her two fists, she rips it open instead of taking it off. Dianna is startled, but then grins wickedly, grabbing the knot of Naya's shirt and pulling her closer against her.

"Shit, Nay…"

"I need you," Naya growls. "And I need you _now_."

Dianna doesn't waist time and unties the knot of Naya's shirt, discarding it and doing the same for the top she's wearing underneath. As soon as she notices that Naya's not wearing a bra, she takes a nipple in her mouth and starts suckling it. Her hands are working Naya's shorts and she stands up for a second to take them off.

Before Dianna can reach out to reattach her hands with Naya's hips, Naya's hands are on the hem of her boxer shorts and she pulls them down forcefully. Dianna quickly lifts her hips to get rid of them. She then brings her hand to Naya's sex, cupping it. She immedialy feels that Naya is fucking dripping. Her eyes are trained on Naya's ridiculously amazing stomach as she slips her fingers inside, rubbing her clit just the way Naya likes it.

Naya is soon panting and begging for more. "Please, Charlie… please fuck me."

Dianna grasps the dildo at its base and lines it up with Naya's entrance, not wasting any time as she plunges it deep inside her girlfriend. Naya gasps and moves her hips. The moaning changes to near whining the moment Dianna starts rotating her hips, moving upwards and downwards in a steady rhythm. She grabs Naya's ass, digging her nails in it. Naya gasps at the sensation, a mix of pleasure and pain. She throws her head back, panting heavily.

Naya pushes herself deeper and Dianna feels the dildo moving inside her on her end as well, her eyes rolling back as she feels overwhelmed with pleasure. She makes a mental note to thank Naya for replacing the dildo with the double one she has.

It doesn't take very long for either of them to come close to climaxing. Naya, hands planted firmly on Dianna's shoulders as she moves back and forth with an incredible pace, comes first. Seeing her girlfriend's contorted face, hearing her heavy panting and that sexy as fuck body coming undone sends Dianna over the edge as well.

Naya slumps down and Dianna immediately wraps her arms around her. Naya nuzzles her face in Dianna's neck.

"Shit, babe," Dianna says, her breathing finally evening out.

"That was…" Naya tries - but she just can't find the right words.

"I know," Dianna sighs. "I fucking well know."

* * *

><p>After a while, they find themselves kissing lazily, the dildo still inside of them. The kiss is deep, warm, intense and electrifying.<p>

"Mmm, my little Gronniewon," Naya lazily mutters against Dianna's lips.

Dianna pulls away and frowns. "You did not just call me Gronniewon."

"I guess I did," Naya says softly in that near orgasmic after-sex voice of hers.

"Do you realize that's about as disturbing as Lavender Brown calling Ron 'Won-Won'?" Dianna asks.

"Do you realize some would find it disturbing that your inner Harry Potter nerd is so apparent that it comes out at a moment where your brain is not even supposed to function very well? And anyway - come on, Charlie - Gronniewon is cute!"

Dianna rolls her eyes. "Says the girl who named her dog Callie. I mean, who _does_ that?"

"I was seventeen, for crying out loud! Will you ever let me live that one down?"

"Nah, I don't think so," Dianna smiles. "It's too much fun. God, to think I'd be together with a former Paris Hilton fangirl…"

"I was _se-ven-teen_," Naya growls, emphasizing each syllable. "Do I rub it in that you couldn't breathe through your nose for ten years just because you had it broken and didn't want to tell your parents?"

"That's hardly fair," Dianna points out. "I daresay your track record is worse than mine."

Naya glares. "Fine. I give in. This is not a conversation to have when we're both still having a dildo inside of us."

"True, true."

"So are you gonna fuck me or what?"

"So demanding, Naya. No me gusta."

"Oh please, don't even try to - OH - Jeeesus - fuck yes - holy"

"Hardly," Dianna smirks, but Naya doesn't hear her over another string of profanities.


	5. Chapter 5

It's a hot summer day and Dianna is glad to spend it in the seclusion of the manse. She's wearing bermuda swimshorts and a tight shirt she knows her girlfriend likes. A pair of aviators perched on her nose doesn't stop her from leering at Naya, who has just decided to forego the bikini top. That toned back, those legs, that ass. She licks her lips without even realizing it.

She's surprised when Telly holds a tissue in front of her. She takes her glasses off, looking at him questioningly.

He shrugs. "I thought you might need help catching your drool," he explains nonchalantly.

She rolls her eyes and punches him playfully. "Honestly, look at her - can you blame me?"

Naya shifts in the lounge chair, providing Dianna with an even better view and making her grunt. "It's fucking ridiculous," she adds. "I feel like such a teenager when she gets like this."

"She's not even doing anything," Telly points out.

Dianna throws her hands up. "I know! That's my entire point. She's not doing anything and I still feel like I could just -" she stops herself before she gives her friend too detailed information.

They're silent for a while, Telly enjoying his magazine and Dianna enjoying the sight of her girlfriend. She's not even pretending to be interested in The Lovely Bones anymore. She throws her head back and squints her eyes shut when Naya turns around and lies on her back. Her mind is clouded with one word: boobs.

"So, Charlie, huh?" Telly smirks after a while.

Dianna perks up at his words, a panic-stricken look on her face. She feels the blood rush to her cheeks and tries to splutter out an acceptable explanation, but finding herself unable to find one. "I… uh… we… how?"

"Naya is quite… vocal," Telly winks.

"Fuck," Dianna mutters. "Shit! Patrick and Courtney-"

"Went out, so they didn't hear a thing," he reassures her. "But really, Di. That and the clothes - you two got something going on?"

"No." She tries to sound convincing, but fails miserably. "Look, it's just… it's just a thing between Naya and I, okay?"

"Sure," he shrugs. "Whatever floats your boat."

"Don't you dare tweet about it!" she warns him, suddenly thinking of the possibility. He looks genuinely offended at that accusation and she feels a pang of guilt. "I'm sorry," she offers. "I just… want to make sure. I swear to God, every word we utter gets analyzed over and over again and this is just not something I want the fandom to know. I mean, of course they know about the Charlie thing, but they don't need to know the details."

"It's fine," Telly smiles. "Why don't you go and talk to her? I'm pretty sure you're about to choke on your drool."

She scoffs, but follows his advice and makes her way over to Naya.

When she sits down beside her, Naya looks up at her and smiles, leaning in for a kiss. Dianna mentally pouts that she can't kiss Naya the way she really wants to, because that would be kind of awkward with Courtney lying next to her girlfriend. She decides a small nibble on her ear will do no harm and Naya giggles at the sensation.

Dianna leans back. "Can you lie on your stomach, please?"

"Why?" Naya asks, quirking an eyebrow, much like Quinn Fabray would do.

"Your body is incredibly distracting and through extensive research I have found that even though both sides are very counterproductive in case one needs work done, the option of your naked back is more desirable since any signs of arousal on your part that would result from my staring would not be as evident."

"You're a dork, Dianna," Courtney lazily smiles.

"Hey, I've got an idea," Naya grins and licks her lips in excitement. She pulls out her phone and hands it to Dianna. "Why don't you take a picture?"

"Why?" Dianna asks.

Naya turns her head so that she can look Dianna in the eye. She bats her eyelashes exaggeratedly. "Please?"

"Alright," Dianna shrugs, taking the phone and selecting the camera. She takes a picture of Naya's body, Courtney partially on there as well, and hands the phone back, wondering what Naya is planning.

Naya taps away at her phone and then tosses it on a nearby table, a smirk on her face.

"What did you do?" Dianna asks suspiciously.

"I just sent a good part of my fans in a frenzy. Thought I'd entertain them in the hiatus."

Dianna rolls her eyes. Typical.

When Courtney retreats to the house to get some drinks, Dianna lies down next to Naya and pulls her in for a searing kiss. Naya reaches for Dianna's center and is almost disappointed at the lack of hardness there.

"I didn't want to wear it in case any of them noticed," Dianna explains. "But hey, since this is a holiday… can I get a special treat?"

"What special treat would that be, Charlie?" Naya winks.

Dianna says nothing and instead lets her hand roam over Naya's back until she reaches her very fine ass, tapping and then rubbing it. She gives it a final squeeze before asking: "What do you think?"

Naya shrugs. "Sure."

"Awesome!"

* * *

><p>"So, I got Telly to join Patrick and Courtney on a night out…" Dianna trails off.<p>

"I'm all yours tonight, then," Naya winks.

* * *

><p>Dianna growls at the sight in front of her.<p>

Naya.

Completely naked.

Chest heaving, nipples still rock hard and wet from the mind-numbing treatment Dianna has just given them.

Legs spread, offering a delicious view that sends Dianna's hormones all over the place. Her nostrils flare when the scent of Naya's arousal hits her. She licks her lips.

"Get on with it already, Charlie," Naya whines.

Dianna leans forward and rests her hands on Naya's knees pulling her legs even further apart. She dives in, her tongue meeting Naya's entrance. She traces it, then drags the wet muscle upwards to her clit and down again, making a figure eight. She repeats the motion, applying more pressure each time. Naya grunts and twists her body on the bed. Dianna moves her hands to her girlfriend's hips, steadying her.

"Yes!" Naya gasps as Dianna nibbles on her clit, raking her teeth over it every now and then. "Yes, yes, yes."

When Dianna rests the flat of her tongue on Naya's clit, Naya's hips cant upwards into the touch. With one final lick, Dianna replaces her tongue with her thumb and moves southwards. She licks Naya's inner lips, suckles on them, licks them again.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Naya whines. "So good. So fucking good."

"Say my name," Dianna whispers, causing a vibration against Naya's lips which is more than she can stand.

"Charlie," Naya immediately says. "Stop fucking around and use that tongue more wisely. Fuck me, now!"

Dianna is never very good at saying 'no' to Naya. That explains those scarves, for instance. So Dianna plunges her tongue inside Naya and immediately sets a pleasurable rhythm, pumping in and out of her deftly, making sure to curl her tongue just the way Naya likes it. Naya nearly loses it when Dianna adds a finger under her tongue, pushing the muscle upwards and at the same time causing a nail to lightly scrape her walls.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck," Naya screams as she comes. Dianna can't help but think that Telly is right, come to think of it, Naya is loud.

With a long drag, she removes her tongue and kisses her clit one last time before moving upwards so that she can snuggle into Naya's spent body.

"How was that?" Dianna asks softly.

"Amazing," Naya grins, an I just got fucked look plastered all over her face.

When they both regain their composure, Naya reaches for the bedside table and grabs the lube. She scoots up to sit against the headboard and invites Dianna to sit on her knees in front of her. Dianna happily obliges as Naya pours some of it on the palm of her hand, then rubs her hands to spread the lube. Dianna watches in amazement as Naya expertly moves her hands over the strap-on, coating it in the liquid. When she's done, Naya looks up at Dianna and smiles reassuringly.

Dianna leans in for a soft, but deep kiss. "Are you ready?" she asks.

Naya nods and turns around. Dianna moves backwards to allow Naya to sit on all fours. Dianna groans at the sight of that magnificent ass and immediately kisses it. She moves her lips and licks her entrance before moving up to her asshole. She licks around it, enters it with the tip of her tongue and immediately moves out again. She can see the goosebumps on Naya's skin.

Dianna takes the bottle of lube, pours some on her fingers and slowly slips them inside Naya's puckered asshole. Naya gasps sharply at the sensation of Dianna's slender fingers moving inside of her, but Dianna is careful enough not to hurt her girlfriend.

Dianna moves her fingers around a bit, stretching Naya and coating her with the liquid.

She takes a deep breath and brings her body closer, sitting up on her knees. She leans in to kiss Naya's neck. "Are you sure? You don't have to do it?"

Naya looks at her and smiles. "It's fine, really. I promise. I wouldn't let you do it if I didn't feel comfortable. I know you're not going to hurt me, Charlie."

"Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop immediately."

"Deal. Now get on with it."

Dianna smiles at Naya's enthusiasm and grabs the dildo, leading it to Naya's ass. She rests it against her hole, glad that she let Naya pick the dildo (not that they have a collection, but at moments like these they are glad to have a choice). She moves the tip inside, allowing Naya to adjust.

Over the next few minutes, she shoves the shaft inside inch by inch, ears perked at any indication that it's too much or too fast for Naya. Naya gasps for breath sometimes, but doesn't complain. Dianna marvels at the sight in front of her, her eyes devouring Naya's tan ass. She's surprised when Naya moves it up a bit, taking more of the dildo in.

When she's fully inside, she waits a little bit, again allowing Naya to adjust. She then slowly pulls it out, only to push it in again - still at a slow pace, but faster than last time.

Dianna repeats this, going inside fast and faster. She reaches her hand over Naya's hips to her inner thighs and finally to her clit, rubbing it and circling it. Naya bucks her hips into Dianna and that's when Dianna knows that Naya is ready. The careful strokes become long and hard.

She groans as she feels the insert of the dildo rubbing her clit and grins when she hears Naya's ragged breath. Gripping her hip tightly with the other hand, she pushes the shaft into Naya's ass, delighted at the sight of it moving inside Naya. That ass is just out of this world and even though they don't do it very often, she sure as hell loves fucking it.

Naya squeezes her ass cheeks tight and beings to push back onto the dildo, causing the insert to rub even harder. It's no surprise that Dianna comes first, her hands jerking so violently that it increases the pressure on Naya's clit, sending the latter flying over the edge as well.

Dianna needs every ounce of strength she has in her body to keep her position and carefully pull out of Naya. They both fall down on the bed and into each other's arms. Once they've both caught their breath, they share a few lazy, slow kisses.

"Thank you," Dianna smiles. "That was amazing."

Naya says nothing, but turns around and snuggles into Dianna's arms.

* * *

><p>They spend the rest of their holiday in much the same fashion - sunbathing during the day, taking a dive in the pool every now and then, reading magazines and books, having cocktails - relaxing, really.<p>

At night, they sometimes go out for a long walk. As soon as they're secluded enough, they hold hands. Dianna goes to visit some museums, leaving Naya behind, who doesn't much feel like it at that time.

They're both sad to see the holiday end, but they're not bitter about going home. After all, they'll go home together.

_Fin._


End file.
